


Anything for My Daddy

by kinkilyeverafter



Series: Sterek Daddy Kink [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Daddy Derek, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkilyeverafter/pseuds/kinkilyeverafter
Summary: This time, it’s Derek’s turn to be taken care of. Stiles knows just what to do.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Daddy Kink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Anything for My Daddy

This time, the door slamming was Derek’s fault, rather than Stiles’. Also, the force knocked it off of its tracks. Derek took no notice, leaving Stiles to right the door as he made his way to the kitchen where he stopped, hands on the counter and head hanging. His harsh, jagged breaths were the only sound in the loft for a few beats.

Stiles finished fixing the door and made his way over to his mate. Draping one arm around Derek’s wide shoulders, he tucked his chin into the juncture of his neck. 

“It’s alright big guy,” he murmured. “No one got seriously hurt. It’s all over.”

“But people  _ did  _ get hurt. If I had gotten to them sooner…” 

“There’s no use thinking like that. You did everything you could, and it’s because of you that the whole thing got settled as soon as it did. You took charge and made it better.” 

“That’s not true. I fucked up.” 

“Hey. I won’t have you talking about my mate that way,” Stiles chided. He ran soothing lines down Derek’s tense back, but that only served to make him more agitated. 

“I know what you need, big guy. C’mon. Let’s get cleaned up.” 

When Derek resisted, Stiles tugged him by the hand toward the bathroom. When he got there, he turned the water on in the shower, allowing steam to start to fill the room. Then he turned to Derek, and, with an angelic look Derek was all too familiar with, lifted his arms above his head. 

“Stiles, not now,” Derek resisted. 

“You take care of everyone. Show me how good you are at taking care of me,” Stiles reasoned, the firmness in his voice at odds with his child-like pose. 

Stiles waited patiently, that honeyed gaze dolefully imploring him, until Derek finally gave a huff and gently lifted off the soiled t-shirt Stiles had been wearing in the fight. After checking everywhere to make sure that he really  _ hadn’t  _ gotten hurt, he pressed up close to Stiles, giving him a chaste kiss as he undid the button and slowly pulled down the zip on his jeans. He backed up a step in order to pull down both the jeans and boxer briefs in one go, bending a bit to help get his boy’s socks off in the process. 

Only when Stiles was finally bare and standing in front of him did Derek strip off his bloodied clothes, and, testing the water, led Stiles under the warm rush of the shower. 

With much more care than he generally showed himself, he rinsed off the bulk of the dirt and blood from Stiles’ skin. He soaped them both up and washed off Stiles slowly, reassuring himself that they were both okay, that they made it, that he could do this. That his boy needed him. 

He shampooed the brown mop of hair in front of him, taking care to make sure none of it got in his eyes and drawing soft sounds from Stiles as he massaged his scalp. “Daddy…”

Despite himself, Derek felt his cock stir at the name and the high-pitched voice accompanying it. “Yes, little one?” 

“Am I all clean now?”

“Just a bit longer and Daddy will have you all cleaned up.” He turned Stiles around to face the shower wall, kissing and licking down Stiles’ back, finally sinking to his knees. 

He pulled apart the globes of his boy’s perfect ass, watching the water cascade over and between them. Stiles shivered as a new river of warm water ran over his pretty little hole. Derek started teasing it, rubbing softly along the rim, watching it start to clench and unclench around nothing. 

“Daddy…” Stiles gasped.

“Now now baby. Gotta make sure you’re all clean for me.” 

He finally leaned in, licking a stripe over the tight hole. He heard Stiles sob as he started to lick in earnest, feeling the whorls of the clenched muscle. He started alternating between sucking and licking, reveling in the slight gape this evoked. Pointing his tongue, he started to thrust in, feeling the silky insides of his boy’s hole. 

Stiles started moving his hips minutely, seeking out more pressure from Derek’s mouth. As a reward for his boy’s restraint, Derek brought his hand around, first teasing Stiles’ hard cock, then stroking it in time with his tongue’s fucking into that tight heat. 

“D- Daddy! Am I allowed to come?” Stiles whined, desperation tinging his voice. 

“Yes, sweetheart, come for me,” Derek commanded.

It only took Stiles a moment to cry out, spraying the wall with white. Derek stroked him through it, only stopping when he heard a whine from above him. With one last lick, he got to his feet, pulling his boy against him until the shuddering stopped. 

Gently, Derek cleaned off Stiles’ softening cock and hole, then turned off the now-lukewarm shower. He got out first, drying himself off perfunctorily then wrapping up his boy in the fluffiest towel on the rack. Stiles giggled when Derek scrubbed over his head, making his hair stand up. 

Steadfastly ignoring his aching erection, Derek picked up a wriggling Stiles, towel and all, and carried him bridal style to the bedroom, laying him on the bed. Stiles reclined there, pupils blown as he sprawled out indolently against the pillows, looking Derek up and down, eyes stopping on the hard cock hanging between his legs.

“Daddy, you’re still hard! Can I help?” he whined, already reaching. 

“Not yet, baby. Gotta take care of my sweetheart first.” 

He dropped his towel, moving over Stiles until he covered him completely, shielding him from the world with his bulk. He leaned in, kissing Stiles senseless, licking and nipping until the boy’s mouth was puffy and red and his revived erection was starting to rub against Derek, leaving stripes of precum along his defined abs. 

“Can I suck Daddy?” Stiles panted out. 

“Of course sweetheart.” With ease Derek flipped their positions, so that Stiles was on top. Stiles eagerly shimmied down between Derek’s legs. He held Derek’s cock loosely in his hand, and a crease furrowed his brow as he looked at it.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“I wanna make Daddy feel good too. Will Daddy teach me what to do?” Stiles said naively, and for a moment Derek could forget that Stiles was actually a master at sucking his cock.

He swallowed his moan. “What a good boy. Of course. Why don’t you give it a kiss?”

Stiles leaned in, giving a big wet kiss right on the slit. He kissed, open mouthed, down the length. 

Derek, already on edge, held himself back, not wanting to scare off his little boy. “Why don’t you try licking?” 

Stiles responded by giving little kitten licks to the shiny head, moaning a bit as he tasted the precum pooled there. He licked his way down the shaft, following the pulsing vein on the underside. He paused at the base, asking, “Should I lick these too Daddy? Would that feel good?” 

“Yes sweetheart, why don’t you try that?” 

Derek groaned at the wet heat covering his balls. Stiles pulled back a bit, spit covering his chin and a dazed look on his cherubic face. “Can I put it in my mouth?” he asked, tongue coming out to lick over his reddened lips.

“I don't know about the whole thing, sweetheart, it may be a bit too much for you, but you can try. Take it slow, okay?”

Stiles put just the head on his tongue, slowly closing his lips around it. He massaged the silky slit with his tongue, gathering the precum and slowly taking a bit more of his length, choking himself a bit in his enthusiasm. Derek took one of Stiles’ hands, and pressed it to where his knot was already throbbing. 

“You’re doing such a good job baby, that’s my good boy. Can Daddy be inside you now?”

Stiles pulled off with an obscene sound, nodding furiously and dislodging some of the tears that had accumulated in his lashes. 

Derek maneuvered him, positioning his boy on his back, up in the middle of the bed, legs splayed. Derek lifted him up, checking how ready his boy was. His hole winked at him, still slightly stretched from the thorough rimming in the shower. 

Derek leaned over to get the lube from the nightstand. He slicked his fingers, and, draping himself over Stiles, started fingering him. He was able to get two fingers in immediately, relishing the soft moans and whimpers this drew from his boy. 

“Such a good boy, staying so still for Daddy while he opens you up for his cock.” 

Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth, exhaling his need and whining in pleasure. 

Derek felt himself growing even harder at the innocent look on Stiles’ face, the wide-eyed wonder and true curiosity that were still present in  _ his _ Stiles but were just obscenely exaggerated in this version.

Stiles was starting to fidget now, restless in his impatience. Derek kept him still, stroking along his boy’s inner walls, enjoying the clench of the tight muscle around his intruding fingers. He added a third, then a fourth even at Stiles’ complaint. 

“Just want to make sure it feels good for my baby. Don’t want to hurt you, ever.” 

Derek slicked himself up, and, draping Stiles’ long legs over his shoulders, started the long thrust into his boy. He felt Stiles’ strong thighs quiver as he breached his rim, giving tiny thrusts, pulling out then pushing back in again a bit further, until he was seated completely, fully buried in his little boy’s tight heat. 

Stiles whimpered, “Does it feel good Daddy? Do I feel good for you?”

“Always sweetheart, you feel amazing,” Derek soothed, kissing the worry off of his boy’s face. 

At the praise Stiles clenched down, giving Derek the go ahead to start moving. He started out slowly, just rocking his hips, but eventually his need grew too great and he was pounding into his boy, drawing a steady whine and gasps. He watched Stiles’ face contort with pleasure, gazing up at him with complete trust even as he was violated, over and over. 

His voice rang out, in a breathy, high pitched whine, chanting, “Daddy, my daddy, so good…”

Derek came suddenly at his boy’s words, unable to restrain himself any longer. With considerable effort he held back his knot and came long and hard inside Stiles’ clenching hole. 

Derek pulled out with a squelching sound, moving down and without hesitation enveloping Stiles’ cock in his sweltering mouth, feeling the head bump against his throat and tightening his lips around the silky shaft. It wasn’t long before the boy was coming down Derek’s throat, shooting his seed in salty spurts. 

Derek licked over the head of Stiles’ softening cock, cleaning him thoroughly. He gathered his boy’s thighs in his strong arms, lifting him a bit to get to his leaking hole. Stiles was crying from overstimulation by the time Derek was done licking and sucking the cum out of his winking hole, satisfied at last that he had cleaned up his boy.  “How do you feel, little one?” he murmured as he tucked him into his arms, wiping the tears away from those big eyes and soothing his shuddering body. He pulled up the covers, tucking them around Stiles’ form. 

“Amazing Daddy.. always make me feel so good.” His words were slurred as he was already starting to doze off. 

“You make me feel good too sweetheart, always. Always know what I need.”

With a sleepy snuffle, Stiles buried his face into Derek’s neck. Derek held him tightly until they both fell asleep, the trials of the day forgotten. 

\--

When Derek woke up, it was to the familiar sight of twinkling brown eyes covered by those long, long lashes. 

“Hey there big guy. How are you feeling today?” 

Derek took stock, realizing that he actually wasn’t awash in the shame that he expected after the altercation they had gotten through yesterday. “Much better, actually. How did you know that would help?”

“You’re always taking care of everyone. Just needed to remind you how good you are at it.” Stiles looked proud of himself, if still a bit fucked out from the night’s activities. His hair was mussed, and he was sporting a mess of hickies down his neck. He looked perfect.

“I don’t know why I’m so surprised, you are my smart boy,” Derek indulged. He leaned in, kissing Stiles soundly, bringing his hand around his body to place a reminding pressure on Stiles’ undoubtedly sore hole. 

Stiles hissed but grinned in return. “Anything for my daddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments appreciated! Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see as I continue this series!
> 
> I accept anon prompts over on my kinkilyeverafter [Tumblr](https://kinkilyeverafter.tumblr.com/). Let’s get smutty!


End file.
